


Дневник Люсьена Лакруа

by fandom_Vampires_2020



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vampires_2020/pseuds/fandom_Vampires_2020
Summary: Лакруа совсем не хотел вести дневник... но пришлось!
Kudos: 1





	Дневник Люсьена Лакруа

1 января 1158 года

Я живу хорошо. Писать особо нечего, но дневник — это новое веяние в наши дни. Только для аристократов. Поэтому заведу, и пусть лежит пустой. Жизнь прекрасна и бесконечна!

5 июня 1228 года

Здравствуй, дорогой дневник! Да, я давно не писал сюда, и ты успел запылиться, но в последнее время у меня появилось нестерпимое желание высказаться. Только не знал, кому можно открыть душу. Тут-то я и вспомнил о тебе, мой дневник! С трудом нашел, и вот новая запись.

Мои жуткие страдания начались ровно месяц назад. Однажды на прогулке с Жаннет мы встретили Николаса.

Жаннет давно просила щенка или котёнка, но при нашем образе жизни заводить кого-то из них довольно проблематично, да и шерсть я не люблю. А этот, как она сказала глядя на Николаса, мог бы читать ей труды Платона. Да-да, мог бы, если бы умел читать. Но кто ж тогда знал-то?! Впрочем, это всё равно не сыграло бы никакой роли, ведь главным "критерием" Жаннет было: "Он тако-ой хоро-ошенький!". Уж лучше бы купил ей щенка! Никогда больше не буду слушать женщин.

Началось с того, что после обращения, а кстати сказать, случилось это в лабиринтах катакомб под Парижем, он сразу же вскочил и куда-то убежал. Битых три дня после этого мы пытались его найти. Котёнок, между прочим, в таком случае отозвался бы на простое "кыс-кыс"!

10 июня 1228 года

С первого дня я не перестаю удивляться поразительной прямолинейности Николаса. Когда я указал ему на того, кто должен был стать его первой жертвой и сказал: "Кусай!", он молниеносно кинулся и вцепился мне в указательный палец! Ну, хоть рефлексы хорошо работают.

28 июля 1228 года

Жаннет без ума от своего "Николя", они всё время вместе и смеются. Платона он ей, правда, не читает, но исправно приносит томик в зубах после очередного броска Жаннет.

22 мая 1229 года

Во время путешествия оказались неподалеку от поместья ДеБрабантов. И как в такой семье мог вырасти наш Николас? Вроде бы, все вполне приличные люди... А сестра так вообще загляденье.

Пошутил, мол, они все такие милые, что я так бы сейчас всех и съел! Николас после этого часа два подметал мною пол. И что меня так часто тянет на юмор? Знаю же, что шутки до него не доходят.

23 мая 1229 года

Николас узнал, что я влюблён в его сестру и побил меня ещё раз. Зря он так, я же с серьёзными намереньями.

Выехали из поместья.

30 мая 1229 года

Нос всё еще болит, несмотря на то, что я вампир. У Николаса, конечно, много недостатков, но в бою он определённо хорош.

P.S.: Придумал новую поговорку: "Сила есть — ума не надо!" Надо бы попробовать пустить в массы.

21 августа 1477 года

Наконец-то, я сумел научить его хоть немного читать, плохонько писать и даже некоторым манерам!

Правда, были и небольшие недочёты. Нам пришлось покинуть уютный городок, в котором удавалось жить долгое время, не привлекая к себе особого внимания. А началось всё с того, что я решил: каждая образованная личность должна уметь музицировать. В итоге, любовь к музыке привить я смог, а вот чувство ритма и гармонии — так и не удалось. Каждый наш вечер стал очень прискорбен. Николас садился за рояль и начинал играть какую-то неопозноваемую мелодию, промахиваясь в каждой второй ноте то вверх, то вниз. Жаннет стояла рядом и голосила что есть мочи, пытаясь переорать какофонию, издаваемую Николасом, отчего наше милое поместье, буквально, лишалось последней штукатурки.

Всё это закончилось в очередной творческий вечер, когда толпа крестьян с вилами ворвалась к нам в знак протеста. И я, внезапно, даже испытал к ним чувство глубокой благодарности. Всё бы ничего, но во главе толпы был местный священник с распятием и криками: "Да побойтесь же вы Бога, наконец!". Что ещё нам оставалось делать? Только бежать без оглядки...

30 сентября 1477 года

В наших странствиях тоже не обходится без приключений. Нас стали преследовать охотники на вампиров. А началось всё с того, что Николас в трактире на спор взлетел вверх на полметра. Ну и чего он добился? Кола в мягкое место от охотников, пивших там же, подзатыльника от меня и томных вздохов "Ты тако-ой смелый!" от Жаннет. Нет, я определённо начинаю сомневаться и в ней.

1 апреля 1481 года

Наконец-то, научил Николаса сносно читать. Но, как оказалось, совсем зря!

Он тут же нашёл какую-то второсортную книгу о рыцарях и впитал из неё, нет, не смелость и доблесть, как можно было бы подумать, а мысль о том, что настоящие рыцари настолько суровы, что почти не моются, чтобы не снимать доспехов даже на мгновение. И хотя Николас сам бывший рыцарь, а доспехов у нас с собой не было, он сказал, что всегда хочет быть готов к любым неожиданностям, а потому больше никакого мытья.

Месяц страданий закончился тем, что на наш след в лесу напали охотники. Даже не смею гадать, как именно они нас нашли.

Охотники прокрались ночью в наш лагерь, надели Николасу мешок на голову и начали кричать: "Сгинь, нечистая сила!", готовясь расправиться с ним. И я даже склонен был с ними согласиться в тот момент. Однако, Николас внезапно вскочил и начал носиться по поляне снося всё и всех с криками: "Я ослеп! Ослеп!", чем немало удивил и озадачил не привыкших к такому охотников. В суматохе нам удалось бежать.

После того как мы оторвались от погони, я нашёл веревку, камень побольше и замочил Николаса в Дунае. На три дня.

5 сентября 1484 года

Сегодня я открыл для себя новые грани моего Николаса.

Когда мы скакали по лесу в тумане, я сказал повернуть налево, а Николас, как потом оказалось, свернул направо. Заметили мы это только через милю и долго его после этого искали. Сейчас я спрашиваю себя: а может, зря?

8 ноября 1484 года

Мы в глухих лесах, где нет ни души.

Жаннет накануне плаксиво сказала, что съела бы хоть кого-нибудь, хоть даже крысу. Ночью я проснулся от разрывающего барабанные перепонки визга.

Оказалось, что вчера, когда Жаннет уже уснула, Николас нашёл и изловил крысу и положил её ей на подушку, на завтрак. Надо ли говорить, что он был отлуплен этой самой крысой, которую наша дама крепко держала за хвост? Нет, я решительно не понимаю женщин.

19 ноября 1484 года

Сегодня мы, наконец-то, въехали в город. В канаве валялся труп. Николас, Николас, ну где твои манеры? Сколько раз говорил, что есть с пола неприлично?

9 февраля 1485 года

Николас! Опять он!

Сегодня я попросил его заманить нам кого-нибудь на ужин. Ему хватило фантазии притвориться раненым вампиром и притащить к нам за собой целую банду ВанХелсинга! Насилу убежали!

10 февраля 1485 года

Нет, не убежали. Днём пришлось прятаться в сарае.

Николас вдруг начал ныть, что он, кажется, болеет и у него нестерпимый жар. После того как я пинками отогнал его от щелей в стене, сквозь которые проникало солнце, он сразу же исцелился.

10 марта 1507 года

Жаннет и Николас сегодня с вечера какие-то странные. Оба со следами укусов на лице, шее и губах, молчат и поглядывают друг на друга украдкой. Видимо, вчера сильно подрались... или мой мальчик влюбился?

11 марта 1507 года

Определённо, это была любовь! Нужно срочно научить Николаса видеть в темноте!

17 апреля 1507 года

Отвратительный день! Встретил одного из древних вампиров, показал ему своих выкормышей. Он сказал, что Николас весь в меня и при этом мерзко так засмеялся. Напьюсь сегодня, буду драться и ругаться как ямщик.

4 июля 1508 года

Завтра буду всю ночь учить Николаса счёту.

Когда я послал его в разведку, он вернулся и сказал, что там всего пять охотников. Их оказалось все двадцать пять! Хорошо, что уцелели.

3 марта 1511 года

Сегодня мой сон прервался криками Николаса: "Помогите! Кто-то схватил меня! Тревога, охотники!". Оказалось, это была Жаннет. Не в силах более сдерживать свои чувства, она прокралась к нему в постель, за что заработала шишку. Мда...

Нужно рассказать мальчику о любовных играх. Раньше я уже приводил ему в пример цветочки и пчёлок, но, похоже, Николасу нужно несколько более понятное и наглядное объяснение... Ммм... Взять его как-нибудь в бордель, что ли?

15 марта 1511 года

Сходили с Николасом в бордель.

Эх, Николас, Николас... Он весь вечер взахлёб рассказывал пунцовой от злости Жаннет о том, что там с нами произошло! В подробностях! На всякий случай, отобрал у неё нож, вилку и даже ложку с тарелкой. Спал вполглаза.

20 марта 1511 года

Сегодня пили кровь девственниц с другими древними на ежевековом вечере встреч вампиров. Очень ждал этого вечера. Все говорили тосты. Я хотел сказать: "Я Лакруа — вампир и горжусь этим!", но вместо этого почему-то сказал: "Я сделал Николаса вампиром и мне очень стыдно".

Больше этих встреч не жду.

2 мая 1511 года

Сегодня мы покидаем хутор, в котором прожили две недели. В спешке и тайно, впрочем, как и всегда в последнее время. После посещения борделя Николас совсем распустился. Бросал страстные взгляды на всех хуторских девиц от шестнадцати до шестидесяти и все они после этого куда-то таинственно пропадали. В итоге, через две недели в его зоне видимости осталась лишь одна женщина — Жаннет. С жутко довольным видом.

В который раз думаю, что надо было уступить её капризам в 1228 и всё-таки купить ей щенка...


End file.
